


Red Wine || Eddsworld One-shots

by Musiki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Eddsworld - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: [I do not own the characters. They belong to their original owners.]{Please remember that these characters are based off of actual people, and that certain subjects will not be touched in the following one-shots.}|| Eddsworld One-Shot Book||Contains :- Fluff- Angst- Fantasy Genres- Everyday Topics- Holiday Specials- Variations of AUs- Song-based Stories- Drabbles- Some Dark Topics (such as gore, kidnapping, etc.)





	1. 1. Red Wine || TomMatt

"Come on - you're going to miss the movie!"

In the kitchen, Tom sighed as he heard his friend call from the living room. His throat was itchy as he grabbed a bottle of his from the fridge before heading out.

"Sit down, Tom! The movie is starting!"

As Tom sat down, he could feel Matt's eyes upon him. At first, he only assumed it was because he was late - he was proven wrong as the movie began and he had not bothered to look away.

Raising an eyebrow, the British male couldn't let it go.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"Are you drinking juice?"

This wasn't the answer he expected - however, it was better than Tom having Spinach stuck in his teeth. Nonetheless, he knew what Matt was talking about. The bottle he had was a bright red - most would think it was juice, but a single taste would give away its true nature.

Tom shook his head, not blaming him for asking.

"No - its wine. My flask needs to be washed, and we ran out of beer." He slumped back a bit and focused his attention to the movie.

To Tom's displeasure, Matt began to ask questions once more. For someone as vain as he was, Matt was very curious.

"Does it taste like juice?"

Another sigh escaped bis lips as he proceeded to answer Matt's questions.

"Sometimes, I guess. Wine is about flavour - I don't like it too much, but it's all I have right now."

Even though Tom felt annoyed, he couldn't help but think that Matt was trying to be nice.

"Can I have some?"

The question came as a surprise to Tom, but he didn't turn him down. Quickly, he got up to bring a cup from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, as the movie played on, Matt bounced excitedly in his seat as he observed the wine bottle. It looked very similar to something Matt had tried before, but the Ginger knew he could take Tom's word.

"You can try a little at first to see if you like it." When Tom came back, he didn't hesitate to pop the bottle open and pour a little into a small glass. He handed it to Matt, whom took a sip as soon as he got it.

A strange look came across the Ginger's face - almost as if he couldn't decide whether or not he liked it. Turning the glass around in his hands, Matt watched the red liquid swish around.

"What type of wine is it?"

Tom hardly had to look at the label on the bottle to know exactly what it was.

"Red wine."

Matt didn't respond - instead, he took another sip ; it was larger than the first one.

"It's like adult juice!"

A small scoff came from Tom - he had never heard anything like that, and it almost surprised him that Matt could come up with such an odd way to word it.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


	2. 2. Not Again || TomEdd

The wretched noise that reached his ears alarmed Edd - he knew exactly who it was. Quickly, he threw his bed covers and ran to the bathroom. Inside, he saw a familiar sight ; no matter how many times this had happened, it still upset Edd.

"Tom! How much did you drink?" What sounded like painful puking was all that was heard. It was clear that Tom couldn't respond at the moment.

With a sigh, Edd bent down onto his knees beside Tom, putting his hand on his back - something that Matt couldn't stand doing, as he was wary of germs.

He didn't have to speak a single word to know that Tom was upset. His friend didn't usually get this sick from drinking, but when he did it was because of something he couldn't stand thinking about.

"When you're done, I start your shower, alright?" Edd could see Tom shake his head as he heaved, the smell of alcohol and stomach acid filling his nostrils. However much Tom drank, it was obviously a dangerous amount.

Rubbing Tom's back, Edd could tell that Tom was almost finished. He had stopped puking, now only breathing heavily. Edd could see the sweat stains on the back and sides of Tom's pullover ; Tom must have had a really rough time.

"Are you finished, Tom?" The inconsistent pattern of gasps told Edd that he needed a minute to calm down.

Once Tom managed to keep his breathing steady, he didn't get up. Something about his behaviour made Edd think that Tom wasn't aware of his surroundings - the alcohol was still in his system.

When Tom spoke, it surprised Edd.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." His voice was hoarse, as if he had been yelling.

"I shouldn't be like this."

Edd watched as his friend only clenched his fists, dwelling on the words he had spoken.

"Tom - don't think like that. Please, it worries me." Pausing, Edd let out a small sigh.

"You're wonderful - you just need someone there to help you keep that belief in you."

He could tell that Tom had relaxed a bit - his shoulders weren't as stiff as before, and he seemed to have loosened his hands.

"And that person is you, Edd."

Relief spread through Edd as he saw Tom lift his head and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."


	3. 3. The Room|| JonEdd

"Hey - it's me, Edd!"

The green-hooded male knocked on the front door of his neighbour's house softly. It was morning hours, and not much of the area was awake.

Edd continued to whisper-yell until someone opened the door. He was greeted by none other than Jon. The guy was extremely nice, yet he lived with such selfish people that he wasn't allowed to speak without being criticized. Edd was there to change that.

If it wasn't for an accident several weeks ago, the two would have never gotten close. Nonetheless, Edd was glad that those events happened.

"Edd? What are you doing here?" Yawning, Edd watched as he rubbed his pitch-black eyes that were similar to his friend's. With a smile, Edd could barely keep himself from pulling Jon outside.

"No time to explain - just come with me! I have to show you something!" He didn't wait for an answer. Full of excitement, Edd grabbed Jon and pulled him out - he did, however, make sure he didn't hurt him in the process.

"I think you'll like it!" The smaller male could only nod as Edd continued to pull him across the street.

He was bringing him to his home - Edd had set up something special inside, and couldn't wait to show him. If he were to wait until that afternoon, Jon's roommates would have interfered.

"Edd? What's going on?"

"You'll see - just keep going!"

When they reached the front door, Edd didn't hesitate to open the front door. It was as if he was on an electric charge - Edd was going fast, keeping a steady space as he raced up the stairs, Jon following him.

Reaching what was supposedly Edd's room, the energetic male stopped and turned to his neighbour - whom seemed to be quite out of breathe.

Edd let go of him, now gently pushing open the bedroom door. One could compare him to a small girl from his behaviour.

"Take a look!" The breathless Jon only gave Edd a nod, silently making his way into the room. 

Once he did, he couldn't speak.

Edd had redecorated the entire room, giving it a cool, soft feeling. The walls were painted a pastel blue with soft green roses - a wallpaper that he thought Jon would love.

"Well? Do you like it?" Edd had followed him in, watching as Jon took in the sight.

The only sound that came from him was a small squeak, going along with another nod.

"It's all yours."


	4. 4. Leaving || EddMatt

"I'm sorry."

Those words - the words that he had heard so many times, yet couldn't tell if they held any meaning. Edd had dealt with Matt for years, and everything that hurt him was made up for with a simple apology.

The self-absorbed Ginger was always kind and gentle, yet had a reputation of hitting upon others. Often times, it was with a female.

Edd couldn't help but feel betrayed - at times, he felt that Matt thought very little of him. Little puppy kisses and the occasional treat did nothing but remind Edd that the person he loved had no control.

As much as he loved him, Edd knew he couldn't stay with Matt.

This decision was fully put into action when Matt came home with a guest - a girl that he had met, and seemed to be getting handsy with.

When Edd had come undone, Matt ushered the girl outside and came over to his side, apologizing like he always did.

Now he stood by his one-time lover, hot tears trailing down his face. The simple apology that reached his ears made not only heartbreak, but anger arise.

"No - we're done!" Edd's voice was full of bitter hatred as he stormed up the stairs, ignoring Matt's protesting cries.

He was leaving - and nothing could stop him.

A/N -

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that requests will now be granted! Of course, there are a few rules, but I'm sure they won't be a problem!

\- Nothing R18 (sexual-wise)

\- Be patient! It takes time to write!

\- Please specify if you want a certain AU.

\- Same with the plot - you don't have to get into deep details or long story lines, but please give me something to write about! (Ex. Edd wins a Teddy Bear for Jon, Tom is a fallen Angel who finds love with a human, etc.) Be creative!

\- Feel free to request here or in PM!

\- If I do not feel comfortable with what you have requested, please do remember that I do not have to fulfill that request. Although if you follow the rules, there should be no problem!

\- As much as I enjoy writing about ships, there is one that I personally don't like. However, if requested, I will write it. A very popular ship known as TomTord doesn't exactly appeal to me, so I won't write about it on my own. Since I want to write for others and to bring some of their ideas to life, I will write it if requested.

\- Have fun! Don't be afraid to leave a comment or PM me!

Thank you for reading!

P.S.

If you enjoy my writing, perhaps you would like my art! I do have requests open, so I don't mind drawing a Eddsworld request! You can request a picture with your one-shot, if you'd like! The picture just won't be in this book - but I'll tag you in the book!

Have a nice day!


	5. 5. The Truth || TomMatt

AU - Werewolf!Matt

If he had never showed him, their lives wouldn't have changed a bit. They would have never worried about anything other than their everyday lives, maintaining jobs, and keeping their love strong.

Yet he had to - if he hadn't, then he would have been keeping a secret from the only person he trusted more than himself, and that didn't settle well with Matt.

There was something Tom didn't know about his boyfriend - something that could change their lives completely. Matt had gathered the courage and forced himself to admit what he truly was.

The entire scenario was a mess - everytime Matt had tried to get Tom alone, someone had showed up. It seemed that he would never get that chance - until that night.

When he had finally showed him, Matt was scared that he would reject him.

Of course, his fear came true.

If he had never showed him, Matt wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart. He wouldn't have had to deal with being cast aside by someone he loved just because he was different.

He wished he had never showed him.


	6. 6. Broken Wrist || TomMatt

"Did you just break your wrist?"

The Ginger looked up, his heart pounding heavily, thudding along with the newfound pain in his wrist. A guilty look came across his face as he realized he wouldn't be able to hide it from him.

"God damn it, Matt." Tom sighed, clearly agitated. A dreaded feeling crawled into Matt's chest as he watched his lover sat beside him. As usual, he smelled slightly of alcohol.

"I told you not to do it." Hanging his head, the Ginger held his hand to his chest. It ached horribly, but he didn't care. He had wanted to feel it break, feel it become as useless as the emotions inside of him. It had hurt more than he anticipated, but Matt wasn't surprised.

His throat was dry as he spoke, head pounding.

"I'm sorry."

His chest was tight as Tom held out his own hand, gesturing for Matt to let him observe the wound. Reluctantly, Matt complied. He felt ashamed at his actions - more so now that Tom was observing the consequences.

"Please don't do this again. If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me." Matt nodded, not meeting Tom's eyes. He couldn't bare to look at the person who cared so much while he was pitying him.

"Alright."


	7. 7. Broken Shelf || EddMatt

Featuring Blind!Edd

"I can't see."

Those words - those were the words that sent a shock of fear down Matt's spine. He had hoped that whatever was on that broken shelf wasn't toxic, and wouldn't hurt Edd in anyway.

Clearly he was wrong.

"Matt - I can't see!"

Matt didn't speak. His throat was too dry and his heart was pounding louder than Edd's voice.

"Matt! I need an ambulance! I can't see!"

Suddenly, the trance of fear that he had been trapped in broke. Matt didn't hesitate to run to the phone in the living room and dial for help. As he spoke to the operator, Matt could hear Edd crying from fear. It broke his heart and opened an empty feeling in his stomach.

Once the operator assured Matt that help was on the way, he hung up.

Guilt spread through Matt and violently teared at his heart.

If he had fixed that shelf, then it wouldn't have fallen. Edd wouldn't have suffered the loss of sight.

Matt could feel the hot tears roll down his face as the sirens came into earshot.

"I'm sorry."


	8. 8. Cheated On || TomEdd

A Saturday night - Tom usually didn't go out. He preferred to stay at home, yet tonight wasn't like normal. Tom had been acting strangely - almost as if he were hiding something.

Edd didn't speak when Tom said that he was leaving. He waited until he left the house before he got up. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but he felt as if it were necessary.

Quickly, he picked up his phone and dialed his neighbor's number, Jon. He managed to find time to speak with him without anyone else knowing.

"Jon? He's left. Let's go."

****

The Italian restaurant - Edd couldn't think of a good reason as to why Tom would go there. It didn't make any sense. Tom didn't like fancy places like that.

He stood quietly outside of the large window. It was fairly dark, and he couldn't be seen easily.

It had started to rain as Tom went inside. Edd wished he had brought an umbrella.

Jon was beside him, watching with him. It seemed creepy, but Edd's worries were too overwhelming to ignore.

He watched as Tom sat down at a table with someone all too familiar to Edd.

Matt.

Perhaps it was only a friendly meeting.

"Why is Tom all dressed up if he's only meeting Matt?"

Jon shrugged. Edd looked over to see the worried look on his face. It was obvious what he was thinking.

"Do you really think he'd do that?"

"Only one way to find out."

Turning back, Edd felt nervous as the saw the huge smile on Tom's face.

It's been a while since he's smiled like that.

It pained him to watch, but Edd couldn't look away. There had to he no doubt about what was going on. There could be no misconceptions.

As the meeting went on, Edd could notice the admiration on Tom's face. It was the same look that he had when admitting he first liked Edd.

His doubts and worries were slowly becoming worse - and they were sealed as the truth when he watched his two closest friends go in for a kiss.

With years in his eyes, Edd turned away and ran down the sidewalk, the rain obscuring his vision.

He didn't know where he was going, but he certainly wasn't going to see Tom again.


	9. 9. Small Nightmare || TomMatt

A/N: Sorry for the amount of TomMatt stories. I can't get over Werewolf! Matt. Let me know if you like these, and I may try to write more!

"Tom? Are you asleep?"

Matt stood in the bedroom doorway, still holding a small blanket in his hand. His eyes had tears in them, as if he were going to cry.   
"I was until you asked me if I was." Hearing the slight annoyance, Matt almost turned back. He couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't have even come there.

Tom must have known something was up. When Matt didn't answer, Tom turned on the lamp beside his bed. The light wasn't very strong, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Matt? Is something wrong?"

Matt couldn't speak. The tears started rolling down his face, and his body had started to change forms slightly. Unfortunately, that happened whenever Matt got upset.

Hearing Tom sigh, Matt felt a pain in his chest. It was almost like he was missing someone.

"Can I just ... Stay with you tonight?" The nervous tone in his voice suggested that he was extremely uneasy.

"Sure. Come on." He didn't expect Tom to be so open about it - Matt thought that there would be some discussion, but clearly he was wrong.

Smiling, Matt walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down. His bubbly personality was slowly returning.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare - that's all." Matt looked up to see Tom rubbing his head. He must have been exhausted.

"Alright, Matt." Tom outstretched a hand and pat Matt's head gently, as if he were a child - or a small animal.

"Just don't get hair everywhere, OK?" Matt quickly nodded before fulling climbing onto the bed and curling up into a ball, digging into Tom's side.

"Thank you."


	10. 10. Sweet Surprise ||TordEdd

Au: Monster Apartment

Type: Fluff

Enjoy!

A knock at the door caused Edd to jump. He had been reading a book, trying to keep himself entertained. Matt was at work, leaving Edd in the apartment alone. Ringo was beside him, asleep.

Sighing, Edd set down his book and got up to answer the door. Once he did, he jumped out of the way to avoid being knocked over. Someone very familiar ran in.

"Tord! What are you doing here?" Edd wasn't sure if he should feel glad or angry.

"Relax - I just came over to give you something." The smirk on Tord's face poked at Edd's curiosity. It wasn't often that he came over just because of him - something was going on.

"Oh - well, that's awfully nice of you." Edd smiled, shutting the front door. He wasn't sure how to act.

"I haven't even given you the gift yet." Tord laughed, flopping onto the couch. "Unless me coming over is a gift itself." His eyes seemed to light up unnaturally red as he looked at Edd, a mischievous grin on his face.

Edd had to do everything to keep from blushing. Instead, he laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Whatever. Just show me what you got." He carefully walked over and sat down beside Tord. Edd was a little nervous, but he tried not to show it.

"Eager, aren't we?" Tord chuckled and sat up, sticking his hand in his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Reluctant in doing so, Edd closed his eyes after Tord gave him a reassuring nod.

"Hold out your hands."

Edd did so. By now, his heart was pounding. He wanted to know very badly what he was going to receive.

Something was pressed into his palms - it was small and hard, like a rock. It seemed to be in a circular shape, and heat emitted from it.

"Open your eyes." Edd quickly opened his eyes to see a small, heart-shaped rock in his hands. There were red lights coming through the cracks as if it were lava. Squinting his eyes, Edd could see a small 'E' on the surface.

His heart fluttered at the sight. He would he never expected Tord to do such a thing. Edd looked up at the man, the dorkiest smile on his face.

"It's beautiful." Tord simply chuckled. The casual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile.

"I knew you would like it." Edd couldn't keep it inside anymore. Quickly, he embraced Tord, squeezing him tightly.

To make it all the more perfect, Edd could feel Tord hug back.


	11. 11. Go Away || TordEdd

AU: Highschool

Note: This is a vent one-shot, and does contain something similar to an attack of some sort. Whether it be a panic or anxiety attack, I am not 100% sure. Still, this is a small warning.

 

 

"Tord - where are you going?"

He heard his voice, but didn't respond. His last straw had been broken, and Tord couldn't stop.

Running, Tord noticed all of the students watching him. They could say whatever they wanted - he was going to get out of there as fast as possible.

He ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. Tord crawled into a corner, finally letting the sobs come out.

Fear and hatred filled him. As much as he yelled and cried, it felt like none of it was coming out. He didn't care how loud he was. It was out of his control.

Yet there was one thing he wasn't going to give in to -he had promised not to. Tord had an overwhelming urge to bang his wrist against the wall and try to break as many bones as possible. 

He almost did - if it wasn't for Edd, he would have done so gladly.

Leaning his head back, Tord let out one huge scream that seemed to release a portion of the stress inside. Tears continued to fall, but Tord wasn't as loud as before. Curling into a ball, Tord felt exhausted and on edge. It was like nothing was real, and that he would have to find his way out of the boxed-in universe.

"Tord? Are you in there?"

Tord squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want him to see him like that. However, it was impossible to stay completely quiet. The sobs were enough to answer Edd's question.

"I'm going to come in, ok? It's just going to be me."

Tord kept his eyes shut as the door opened. Feeling the footsteps, Tord curled up tighter, barely leaving any room to breathe.

"Tord? What's wrong?"

He couldn't understand why he cared - Tord had done so many stupid things, it was crazy. He even went as far as to hurt and leave all of his friends.

Yet Edd stayed - Tord could see that Edd was upset, but there was something else in everything he did. Edd seemed to want forgiveness.

It was so confusing. Edd didn't do anything wrong. Tord was the one who should feel bad - and he did. He was the one who made all of the mistakes.

"Tord?"

"Fuck off."

His words were icy and harsh. He didn't have to look up to see the hurt look on Edd's face. He didn't want to hurt Edd, but he knew it was the only way.

"I'm sorry." Fear and confusion was all Tord felt. Edd shouldn't have a reason to be sorry - even if it was pity for a friend.

Slowly, Tord opened his eyes and looked up at Edd. The smaller boy had visible tear stains on his face. 

"I'm sorry you feel like this." Tord couldn't speak. He had never seen Edd that upset since that day - that one horrible nightmare of a day.

"I wish I could help."

"You can." Tord wanted to smile and tell Edd just being there was helping, but he wouldn't.

"Really?" That little sound of hope in Edd's voice made Tord feel worse - he didn't want to push him away, but in his mind, there was no other choice.

"Yes."

"How do I do it?"

"Get away from me."

There was a sickening silence in the air as Tord watched the hope fade from Edd's face. A physical pain gripped his chest, but Tord kept going.

"You need to get far, far away from me. Don't come near me again." By this point, Tord was shaking. Without a second glance, one would think that he was enraged. 

Tears were pouring down Edd's face as Tord fought against his own. He didn't want to see Edd like that, but something inside told him that it was for the best.

Edd didn't respond. Tord's heart pounded heavily as he watched Edd nod. He understood that he wasn't wanted. Tord had to fight the urge to apologize and try to make it up to Edd. Sadly, even he wasn't enough to fix the broken mess Tord had become.

Once Edd left the bathroom, Tord closed his eyes once more. A reassuring voice in his head seemed to tell him that it will all be alright - everything was going to alright, and that he wouldn't have to deal with living with his mistakes for much longer.


	12. 12. Cuddle Therapy || TomEdd

AU: Regular

I hope you enjoy!

 

 

It was a cold, Friday night, and Edd was watching one of his favourite movies with Tom. Matt wasn't there - he was on the other side of town, looking through a Thrift Shop.

"Hey, Edd? Is the heater on?" Turning to look at Tom, he realized that he was shaking. Even with the hoodie he was wearing, Tom looked like he was freezing. 

"Yeah - it should be. Did you want me to go check?" After Tom nodded, Edd went to go check. The heater in the hallway was on - but it wasn't working. No matter how many times Edd tried to get it to work, the place stayed just as cold. Cursing under his breathe, Edd decided that in order to stay warm, he would need to bring a few extra blankets.

Once Edd returned with the blankets, he sat down and gave one to Tom. 

"I don't know what's wrong with it. I'll call someone to look at it tomorrow." Shivering, Edd could see his breathe in the air. It startled Edd, but he nonetheless curled up. Perhaps it was only a small malfunction, and the heater would kick on soon.

The movie night continued with little to no interruption - at least, for a while. The heat still had not kicked on, and Edd felt like he was growing colder by the second. By the time he was shaking, Edd couldn't take the coldness anymore. 

Right before he stood up, he felt Tom's head on his shoulder. Turning his head, Edd smiled at his friend. 

"It's too cold in here, man." 

 

Nodding in agreement, Edd put one of his arms around Tom's shoulder. Edd was shorter, but definitely more comfortable to be with. Tom curled up into Edd's side, feeling himself warm up. It wasn't long before the two were fairly warm.

Rubbing Tom's shoulder, Edd laid his head on top of Tom's and watched the movie until he drifted off to sleep.


	13. 13. Umbrella || TomMatt - Drabble

Tom stood in the middle of the sidewalk, sighing in frustration. He was soaked to the bone, and the rain didn't seem to be slowing down any. His vision was blurry, and he felt his strength draining away.

It wasn't until he saw someone that his hope began to rise.

"Matt!" He hadn't expected to see him, especially in the rain. Matt was holding an umbrella, and seemed to be smiling at Tom.

Tom ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Despite being soaking wet, Matt had hugged back.

The two hadn't seen each other in a long time. Tom was sure that Matt had abandoned him, too busy in his new world.

"I told you I'd always bring an umbrella."

A/N: Sorry about this being so short. I haven't exactly had time to write a lot. I will try harder to update more though!


	14. 14. Rock N' Roll ||EddMatt

"Hey, Matt! Are you ready?"

Edd stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. He was clearly impatient, not wanting to waste a single second of time.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" A smile on his face, Edd watched as Matt stood up himself. There were purple highlights in his hair that seemed to shimmer in the light.

"This is going to be awesome!" Edd nodded in agreement, bouncing on his toes. There was so much energy inside of him that Edd was surprised he didn't explode.

Pulling on Matt's arm, Edd tried to get to the stage as fast as possible.

"Come on - it's show time!"

When the two got on stage, there was a large crowd waiting for them. People of all ages were in the audience, cheering loudly as Edd and Matt set up their place on stage. It wasn't the first time they had performed live, but it never got old.

The lights started to dim as Edd picked up the microphone. It felt heavy and comforting in his hands. With a deep breathe, Edd announced that their concert would be starting. A simple count down is what started the fantastic event.

Through the whole performance, Edd lead the way with his voice. There was something in his voice that was strong and seemed to create emotions that people have a hard time with expressing. This was why he was where he was - the only other reason was Matt.

If it wasn't for Matt, Edd would have never found out his passion.

As they performed, Edd was filled with such a sense of happiness that it made his face feel numb. The crowd cheered their names as the concert ended. Feeling his face flush, Edd knew that he everything he could have ever wanted.


	15. 15. Introvert || EddMatt

He was never one to talk to people - just the very thought was enough to stress out Edd. Inside was his home, and being alone was how he liked to spend his time. Many people found it rather strange, and thought of Edd as lazy, but that was far from the case.

Edd had a case of severe social anxiety. He could barely stand being around others, and Edd was so terrified of speaking that he hardly ever spoke in public. Just the idea was enough to make him feel sick.

He wasn't like that at home. At home, Edd felt comfortable. He'd speak out loud to a few of his friends, and was rather friendly. His personality was one to be admired. 

Living his life in that way wasn't easy. He couldn't speak at meetings or in doctor's offices. His friends wanted to help him, but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't until one of his friends took extreme measures to help Edd.

For a vacation, Matt had booked a hotel with Edd. They would be staying there for a month, and Matt had hoped that he could get Edd to come out of his shell.

When Edd found out, he wasn't too happy. He wanted to go and hang out with his friend, but nonetheless, he would be forced to speak to people. 

Edd refused to go - until one thing stood out to him.

There was a new water park in town, and Edd had wanted to go. Yet he was nervous, and thought that it would be better if he stayed at home.

Matt had booked the hotel by the water park and made arrangements for the two to go there for several days. Edd was excited, but he knew that he would have to be pulled out of his comfort zone just to attend.

Eventually, he agreed. Edd was reluctant, but the water park was enough to persuade him. 

Matt was glad that Edd had agreed. Absolutely nothing was going to keep him from helping his friend.


	16. 16. Bruises||EddMatt

A/N: This does involved implied self harm. If you do not like this topic, please skip this chapter.

"Matt, have you seen my notebook?" Edd walked into the kitchen, looking around desperately for his notebook. Matt was there, washing the dishes.

"No, I haven't. Sorry!" Edd just shook his head, finally giving up. He was never going to find it anytime soon.

With a small sigh, Edd stopped by Matt.

"Do you need any help?" Matt was nearly finished, but Edd thought that he might take over for a bit.

Before Matt could respond, Edd caught sight of Matt's arms. His sleeves were rolled up and bruises were covering his arms. As long as he had known Matt, he had never gotten that bad. Every time he saw it, it made him scared.

Edd wanted nothing more than to keep Matt safe, but he didn't know how to help if the problem was Matt himself.

"I don't need any help. Thank you."

"Matt," Edd put a hand on his shoulder, a worried tone to his voice. "If you need anything, just talk to me. I'm here for you."

Matt nodded, not saying anything. His jaw was tense as if he was extremely upset.

"Please?"

Matt looked at Edd, biting his lip. He was nervous, yet seemed to be afraid. Edd removed his hand, sighing.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Matt didn't answer - he was too upset to speak. With a stiff silence hanging in the air, Edd turned and left the kitchen. There was a tight feeling in his chest, causing Edd to wish that Matt would be more open.

He stopped in the hallway - Edd was scared. Matt was in pain, and he didn't know how to help. Edd felt almost useless.

Sliding down the wall, Edd curled up and buried his face into his arms. He didn't notice that Matt had sat down beside him.   
"Edd."

Looking up slowly, Edd did his best not to shake. He felt more fear then Matt at the moment, but he felt he had good reason to be.

"I won't do it again, alright? As long as you'll be there? "

After a moment, Edd nodded. There was a small sense of relief, but Edd could still feel the worry. Nonetheless, he smiled.

"Thank you."


	17. 17. Broken Glass || TomEdd

Edd needed help in the kitchen - earlier, he had asked Tom to help him, but he wasn't sure whether he was coming or not. He just wanted to bake something special for everyone.

Waiting in the kitchen, Edd has set out the ingredients and tools needed to bake a cake. He sighed, standing by the counter. It was quiet - frankly, Edd was getting bored of waiting.

Tom must have still been asleep. As much as Edd wanted to go upstairs to check, he didn't. It would have been very disrespectful to wake him up for a tedious task, so Edd decided not to.

He had been waiting for a while, loosing his patience. His throat was parched, and water seemed like his only salvation. Afterwards, he would start baking without Tom.

Turning his head, Edd reached towards one of the cupboards and opened it. Inside was a bunch of glass cups. They were squeaky clean - just the way Edd liked it.

Grabbing for one of the cups, Edd's hand slipped. He dropped the cup he had gotten a hold of, and several others fell down as well. In a panic, Edd tried to keep them from falling.

Sadly, his attempt failed. Instead of keeping them from falling, even more cups came down. A few even busted on his hands.

Edd yelled in pain as the glass cup through his skin.Blood was spilling everywhere at an alarming rate, and Edd didn't know what to do.

"Edd?" He was surprised to hear his voice. Turning back around, Edd did his best not to cry. There was blood and glass everywhere, and Edd was doing nothing about it. All he could do was stare at Tom.

"What happened? Jesus, you're bleeding, Edd!" Tom stepped forward, stopping just outside of the glass mess.

Edd swallowed the large lump in his throat, shaking.

"I just... tried to get a drink." He let out a soft chuckle, but Tom was not amused. In fact, he seemed a bit scared.

"Edd, come on - we'll pull out the glass and stop the bleeding." Edd nodded glumly, stepping out of the glass mess and letting Tom take hold of his arm.

"I guess no baking today, huh?"

Tom looked at Edd, scoffing.

"Of course not, silly."


	18. 18. The Visit Back || TordEdd

There was a knock on the door - it was the mide of the night. The rain poured heavily, soaking everything outside. A knock at the door interupted the movie Edd was watching. Edd got up from his spot on the couch and headed towards the door. He was exhausted and it was late - there was little to no motivation for him to talk.

That changed as soon as he opened the door.

Edd gasped loudly when he saw Tord standing in the middle of the rain. A look of grief on his face wasn't the first thing he noticed - the right side of his face was covered in scars. It looked as if he had been burned badly.

"I thought you were dead!" Edd was confused. Here was a person who had betrayed, tricked, and hurt him - yet he seemed so harmless, so distraught.

"Yeah," Tord chuckled. "I kinda wish I was."

The classic smirk on his face wasn't enough to make Edd feel sorry for him.

"I wish you were, too." Edd's voice was full of venom. He felt scared, yet he was full of anger and frustration. The desperation Tord displayed wasn't enough to sway Edd for even a moment.

"You tried to kill us! Your friends - well, at least, I thought we were friends." He took a deep breathe, shaking. "But not anymore."

He did everything in his power to not slam the door on Tord. As soon as Tord started to speak, Edd found it incredibly difficult.

"Edd, I know you have a kind heart. I'm not asking you to forgive me." He looked at his feet for a moment, shuffling nervously. "That would be too much."

"But please - listen to me when I say that I had no choice! "

Edd felt a sense of disgust. How dare he play it off on someone else, as if it were no big deal? It was a trick - no one had forced him to do anything. It was all his own selfish desire.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Tord interupted, extremely upset.

"Please! Don't tell me to leave! You need to understand - they made me!"

Edd simply shook his head.

"No - I don't care about whatever excuse you have. All I care about is you leaving this property. "

For a moment, it looked as if Tord was going to cry. Then, with a solemn nod, he turned and slowly made his way off of the lawn.

Edd shut the door, letting out a shaky sigh.

Even though the danger in his life wasn't gone, something told him that Tord wasn't going to come back again.

 

A/N: Miss me? :)


	19. 23. Small Deed || Edd

It was a hot day outside - the sun was beating down, people everywhere were barely pushing themselves through the day. Nobody wanted to be outside, but there were responsibilities to be taken care of.

Edd and his mother were outside, waiting impatiently at a bus stop. Edd was a small kid, yet his personality seemed to shine. Normally, he'd be pointing out everything that passed by or talking about his latest play-date to his mother, but he was so worn out from the heat that he barely managed to keep a grip on his mother's hand. 

His mouth seemed to be glued shut, his eyes drooping heavily. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home, cool off and take a nap.

Sadly, the bus was late.

Cars and buses alike came and went, not a single one stopping for them. It was only half an hour later than the two would've liked to stay out, but it felt like days. 

While both mother and son waited, a rather strange yet friendly man came upon them - in his hands, he held blissfully cold, refreshing water.

Edd's mother didn't try to look at him at first. She just wanted the bus to come.

Yet when he approached, it would be awkward to ignore him any further.

Before she could say anything to the strange man, he held out the water bottle to her.

"Here. I saw you from the coffee shop down the street, and you looked like you needed some water." He smiled as Edd's mother took the bottle. She didn't seem to trust him too much, but she really needed water.

Bending down, he twisted off the cap of the second bottle and handed it to Edd, whom grabbed it with both hands and started chugging as if his life depended on it.

Standing back up, he just gave the two a large smile before heading off.

Edd seemed to be feeling much better afterwards, but his mother was set on edge.

There was no coffee shop at the end of the street.


	20. 24. THE LOST ARTIST || EDD

He loved to draw - that was his passion, his one true escape from the world. Edd could create entire universes on a single piece of paper. It was truly a gift, something to be admired.

Yet there was a point when he realized that nobody really loved the output of his efforts. His friends were supportive, yes, but he felt as if he were crying out for attention, wanting nothing more than the fame he knew he deserved.

With every passing day, he poured his heart into pieces and did his best to share them with the world. Nobody looked at them - nobody wanted to touch them. He could feel the life draining out of him as he kept going, kept pushing himself.

Art wasn't really the only thing Edd did - no, Edd sometimes felt an irresistible urge to write, to express using words.

That's what everyone loved about him, that's what everyone cared for. His immense talent for words was amazing - yet it wasn't his passion, it wasn't his heart. It wasn't simply an alternative when he wanted to write out a story, letting the readers imagine everything themselves.

Edd was deeply dissappointed. More and more people were looking into his stories, not his passion. 

There was an empty feeling inside, a little ball of disappointment and depression. It slowly began to grow, eating away at his heart. With time, he worked more on what was successful and not what he loved. This tore at him, pulled him into a pit of despair he knew he couldn't get out of.

Finally, he gave up. Edd couldn't do it anymore - anytime he tried to draw out a single figure, his heart ached in pain. A dull thud in his chest, paralyzing his every being.

Edd continued to write. He wrote and wrote until his outcome was twice what is was before, twice the success. It wasn't long before his fame grew, before his face was everywhere.

This is what I wanted, thought Edd as he sat in front of his computer one night. Success.

He knew that was a lie, but what else could he do? For as long as Edd continued, he never drew again.


	21. 25. Early-morning Excitement ||EddMatt

It wasn't a surprise to find Matt awake so early. He was always up early, full of energy and excitement.

Matt was in the kitchen, making himself a round of breakfast. He knew Edd was still asleep - he would always sleep in late. Matt couldn't understand how he could sleep so much, but then again he did wear out pretty quickly. 

Grabbing a pan, Matt set it loudly on the stove, cringing as it made a loud bang. Hopefully Edd was still asleep.

Wringing his hands together, Matt took a moment to think through what he needed - bacon, butter, eggs, salt, pepper - everything he wanted for breakfast. With a quick movement, he yanked open the fridge and went through everything, finding and grabbing what he needed.

In his concentration, Matt started to hum. It was much easier for him to do things if he hummed. Sometimes, he would find himself doing so despite doing the most simplest of things.

Matt set everything he had gathered from the fridge onto the counter, using his foot to shut the door. A slight shiver went down his spine from the coolness that had spread in the air. 

He couldn't stay still - Matt grabbed the pack of bacon and ripped the plastic open, humming slightly louder. It was such a peaceful morning. A large, hot breakfast would be completely in order.

Carefully, Matt laid each strip of bacon on the pan after he turned on the heat. It took a minute or two, but the bacon started to sizzle.

With a playful jump, Matt threw the empty package into the trash can. Unfortunately, when Matt landed back onto the ground, the lid to the trash can slammed down. A loud bang went through the kitchen.

Matt forgot about Edd for a moment, too caught up in everything. With a deep breath, he let out a "Ya-Hoo!"

Just as he turned back around to keep cooking, someone else entered the kitchen. 

Matt turned around after hearing the footsteps and gave the extremely exhausted Edd a huge smile. He didn't give one back.

"Seriously, Matt?"


	22. 26. POPPED KNUCKLED|| TomEdd

With a heavy plop, Edd seated himself onto the sofa right beside Tom. In his hand was a small cup of apple juice that he began to sip immediately.

In front of them was a small TV displaying the colorful animations of Edd's favorite cartoon. There was nothing Edd liked to do better than relax watching television with Tom.

Without warning, Tom intertwined his fingers and let out a series of cracks.

Edd jumped at the sound, nearly spilling his drink everywhere. He gave Tom a shocked look.

"What the hell was that?!"

Tom laughed, clearly amused.

"What, you never heard me crack my knuckles before?"

There was a small moment of silence before Edd turned away, obviously discomforted. 

"Please, just don't do it again." Shuddering slightly, Edd took a sip of his apple juice to try and distract him. The very idea of popping bones was enough to disturb him.

He focused on the cartoons playing, the scene slowly fading from his concentration. It was a few minutes before the next spine-tingling crack of knuckles knocked Edd off of the couch.

There was juice all over his shirt and floor, but that was the least of Edd's concern. Angrily, he picked the cup off of the ground and stood up.

"Dammit, Tom! What did I just say?!"

"I'm just messing around with you, Edd!" Tom exclaimed, barely pushing the words out. He was laughing too hard, his arm holding his stomach.

Without another word, Edd left the room furiously. Throwing the cup into the kitchen, he made his way to his bedroom and didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	23. 27. AN EXPLOSIVE END || TordEdd

The complications of the bomb was in front of him, the ticking of the countdown grinding on his every nerve. Tord’s hands were sweating, barely keeping a hold of the tool needed to defuse the bomb.

“Come on, Tord! We don’t have much time!” Edd was nervous, watching over Tord. There was barely a minute left before it went off, and Tord didn’t seem to be any closer to stopping it.

Tord mumbled under his breathe, trying to find the colored wire he needed to cut. A single mistake would most certainly be fatal.

It wasn’t like they had much time. Edd was counting down the seconds silently, hoping that Tord knew exactly what he was doing.

The truth was, he did - Tord spent years studying this kind of stuff, specializing in these cases. There wasn’t a single thing he didn’t know.

Unfortunately, Tord was colorblind. There was no way he could distinguish which wire was which, and he was much too stubborn to tell that to Edd. Edd trusted him, and Tord was too stubborn to say anything.

To ask for help would probably put more than necessary strain on Edd, and for as long as Tord had known him, Edd wasn’t good with pressure.

30 seconds left - Tord couldn’t find it. His heart was pounding, threatening to explode. Searching desperately, Tord knew that he couldn't do it. There was no point in trying - it was going to go off, and it was all his fault. 

Looking up, sorrow showing pitfully, Tord barely managed to push out the apology.

“I’m sorry.”

That was when the bomb went off, destroying anything and everything within range with a huge bang. Tord and Edd were no more.


	24. 28. THE BOY ON FIRE || TordEdd

Holding the wooden bow in his hand, Edd pulled the arrow out and placed it on the string, his concentration coming into play. 

There it was, the creature that would supply his next meal. It was a deer, standing in the middle of a small pasture. The sun was shining, making the whole scene almost dreamlike. There was nothing to disturb the creature, nothing but Edd himself.

Raising his weapon, Edd took a quiet, deep breathe. The muscles in his body relaxed, yet the power that was ready to spring through the arrow. 

His concentration was admirable, something that he had worked on for years. It wasn’t his choice, of course. He had to do something to get food for his family, something to earn a bit of money so that they didn’t starve.

Breathing in slowly, it seemed that his breathe and heart were one. His aim was for the eye of the deer, a perfect shot. None of the body meat would be injured, letting him salvage as much as he could.

Just before he could let go, there was a rustle in the bushes that were nearby, and the deer was alerted. In no time, it took off, frightened.

Lowering his bow, Edd slowly crept his way to the bushes. There behind it was none other than Tord, a careless look of confusion on his face. 

“I didn't know that I was that loud.” He chuckled as Edd gave him an exasperated sigh, the slightest of smiles forming on his face.

“That was the first deer I’ve seen in a while - what am I supposed to bring home now?”


End file.
